


Shutaba week day 3! Who found out first?

by Skompy



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skompy/pseuds/Skompy
Summary: Ren and Ryuji are hanging out in the attic before a certain someone shows up without knowing Ryuji is there.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 13





	Shutaba week day 3! Who found out first?

Besides his Beautiful Futaba Sakura, Ryuji Sakamato was Ren Amamiya’s best friend. He was the first kid at Shujin to give him a chance, they shared many common interests, and he was of course his first non feline companion in the Phantom thieves. Today the pair was hanging out in the attic of LeBlanc. They had planned to go running on the school track but the rain prevented them from doing so. They were currently playing a game on Ren’s console.

“Oh come on!! How do you always beat me, damn it?!” Yelled Ryuji as he threw down his controller. Ren chuckled before responding 

“a good thief must have nimble yet precise hands. So, I guess that also lends to kicking your ass in every game we play!” Ren teased his friend 

“oh shuddup!” Said Ryuji then playfully punched his friends shoulder, “I’m going downstairs to ask Boss for a snack, you need anything?” Asked the blonde headed boy

”Nah, I’m good.” The spectacled boy responded.

Ryuji walked downstairs to see Sojiro behind the counter but also Futaba, sitting in a booth eating a plate of curry. She looked a bit strange though. The boy couldn’t place what was wrong at first before he realized. She was wearing a hoodie about 3 times her size! He studied the hoodie closer to realize something else. He’d seen Ren wear that hoodie a few times in the past.

“Uhh...Futaba, are you wearing Ren’s hoodie?” He asked her. She looked directly Ryuji before a blush spread across her face.

”N-N-No!! I-It’s mine! I bought i-it!” She stuttered out trying to sound convincing.

”But...it doesn’t fit you?” He said scratching his head. 

“W-Well I think it’s c-comfortable!” She blurted out, “well I came to see Ren anyways so...” the girl ran upstairs as fast as she could 

“that was weird,” said Ryuji “anyway’s, hey Boss you got any snacks around here?”   
  


“uh...all I have are these peanut.” Said Sojiro.

”That’ll work, thanks Boss!” Said the boy before he turned and started to climb the stairs. With every step he started to hear a conversation happening in the attic. 

“Come ooonnnn! Pleaseeee I just want one!” Said a voice that sounded like Futaba’s

”No! Ryuji’s here what if he walks in?!” Said Ren trying to be quiet.

”just a little one pleaseee!” Said Futaba in a much whinier tone that she usually used. As Ryuji reached the top step he could see Futaba embracing Ren and standing on her tip toes with her lips puckered.

”ok fine.” Said the black haired boy before kissing his girlfriend gently on the lips.

They both turned their heads and then to their horror saw who was at the top of the steps, jaw on the floor.

”Ryuji!!” Said the both of them in tandem, blushes covering both faces. Futaba then ran behind her boyfriend, like she used to do when she was scared.

”well...that explains the hoodie” said Ryuji.


End file.
